Ridonculous Race Superheroes
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: What if there was a show or something, in which the Ridonculous Race racers could make themselves identities as superheroes? This covers all 36 TRR racers, one per chapter. Complete with back stories and catchphrases. Rated T to be safe.
1. Leonard

**A/N:** I've seen a couple of good, completed fan fictions that state speculations as to what kind of superheroes the stars of _Total Drama_ would be. That, and an old reality show called _Who Wants To Be A Superhero_ are what inspired me to write a fan fiction profiling _Ridonculous Race_ racers as superheroes, not to mention the fact that I haven't found many fanfics about that subject by other people. I'm going to try and write back stories for these heroes, too, so the fan fiction is a little more like a story and not just an outline. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Total Drama_ or the _Ridonculous Race_ , they are the property of Fresh TV.

* * *

 **Real Name:** Leonard

 **Superhero Identity:** Mr. Merlin

 **Powers:** Mr. Merlin can absorb powers from heroes in fantasy-based role playing games, everything from Dungeons  & Dragons to Ultima Online, and use them offensively against his foes. He is a great wizard, and he can create ethereal barriers with his wizard's staff.

 **Weaknesses:** Arrogance. Mr. Merlin believes that he's all-powerful, and that nobody can indefinitely defeat him, which may get him into trouble someday. He also has some difficulty reading the fine line between fantasy and reality.

 **Super Suit:** Mr. Merlin wears a gray wizard's robe and hat, as well as a fake beard, carries a staff, and his hat and the left breast of his robe each have a lightning bolt symbol.

* * *

 **Back Story:** Leonard spent his younger childhood reading lots of fantasy stories, like The Lord of the Rings, The Chronicles of Narnia, and His Dark Materials. Soon he was also playing RPGs, board, card, online and live alike with friends and rivals. He didn't have many friends, due to his Autism which made him think that the fantasy world was as corporeal as the real world, but he still carved his niche as an expert LARPer.

One day, he was playing The Lord of the Rings Online, when a wizard's face appeared onscreen and filled it to capacity. The wizard addressed him by name, and asked him how'd he like to have real powers. Leonard was delighted to become a part of the make-believe world, and gave a quick yes, without questioning the origins of said wizard. The old mage said he could have these powers, on the condition that he used them primarily to help the innocent and needy and to combat the forces of evil in Leonard's own world, to which he agreed, liking the idea of showing off his newfound ability to change the world's fate.

 **Heroic Example:** Mr. Merlin used Chaos Barrier to protect himself and an innocent nuclear family while he fended off a gang of punks who wanted to torment the family in their own home in unspeakable ways. After the punks were driven off, the family, especially the son, who loved fantasy like Leonard, thanked him, and Mr. Merlin proudly declared his ability to help those in need, though before he went on his way, Mr. Merlin gave some sort of LOTR trinket to the son as a parting gift.

 **Catchphrase:** "A weaving of wizards and doppelgängers to rule them all!"


	2. Tammy

**Real Name:** Tammy

 **Superhero Identity:** Ms. Helly Ah

 **Powers:** Ms. Helly Ah is impervious to any standard or elemental attack except ice, can conjure fire, plays enchanting songs which put enemies to sleep, and can reverse time temporarily for up to an hour.

 **Weaknesses:** As stated above, Ms. Helly Ah is vulnerable to ice as well as extreme cold, and if her magic ocarina or her magic bag of confetti, or both, were taken from her, or lost, she would be rendered mostly powerless. Like her friend Leonard, she too sometimes couldn't tell reality from make-believe.

 **Super Suit:** Ms. Helly Ah basically dresses up like a female Viking warrior. Her costume is gray and silver, like metal armor often is, and she wears a helmet with Viking horns. She carries an enchanted ocarina which can make enemies fall asleep, and a bag of magic confetti from which sprout most of her spells, including time reversal.

* * *

 **Back Story:** Tammy is one of the few true friends Leonard has. They met when some irritated bullies stuffed them both in the same school locker. They formed a friendship there while they waited for somebody to let them out. Tammy shared Leonard's fascination with LARP and fantasy, and often played games with him when no one else would.

Then, during a vacation in Scotland, Tammy attended an Up Helly Ah Viking festival. The Vikings there liked her imagination, and suddenly, one came out of the crowd and asked to have a quiet moment with her. He said that those who believe in the fantastic can perform magic miracles the more pragmatic and practical can never dream of, nor are interested in. He entrusted her with his magic ocarina and a limitless supply of magical confetti with which she could cast spells to save people in danger and bring their oppressors to justice. Tammy, enthused, accepted the offer, becoming a real world Viking magician, and she chose the Up Helly Ah title as her heroic namesake.

 **Heroic Example:** Before returning to Canada and telling Leonard about what happened to her, Tammy (Ms. Helly Ah) encountered a small British girl lost without her mother. Ms. Helly Ah comforted her and helped her by finding a constable who paid good attention to the general area and thought he had seen the girl's mother earlier. The girl thanked Ms. Helly Ah for her assistance and even complimented her "cute" Viking costume.

 **Catchphrase:** "UP HELLY AH!"


	3. Owen

**Real Name:** Owen

 **Superhero Identity:** Eatingman

 **Powers:** Eatingman can make shockwaves with his big belches and an odiferous smokescreen with his even bigger farts. He also has super strength, especially in his arms, and he fuels his bottomless stomach with plenty of food to keep up his strength.

 **Weaknesses:** If deprived of food for longer than seven hours, Eatingman's strength gradually wanes and weakens. Also, he has to be wary around open flames, because sometimes his farts and belches let out flammable gas.

 **Super Suit:** Eatingman wears a shiny red jumpsuit with a white Canadian flag on his chest, black gloves and boots, a red, hooded mask, and blue tights with a picture of a cheese wheel on the rear.

* * *

 **Back Story:** Owen, star of Total Drama, was always famous, or infamous, for his gross habits and massive appetites, yet he had a lovable personality and was popular enough to win the first season of Total Drama. Although he didn't learn of it until much later, in the catacombs of Paris during the Ridonculous Race, while lounging in a bathroom, a spider snuck up on him and bit him on the butt. He barely felt it, but it briefly enhanced his stink so the Vegans could smell it. After going home, Owen, to his amazement, discovered that he could do remarkable things with his throat and butt, like disorient people with a stinking smokescreen and shake up the neighborhood with sound waves from his stomach. He also felt a bit stronger than he once did, and worst of all, he felt mortally hungry, like he had to go on eating without end. However, the more he ate, the stronger he got, he soon learned, too. So he decided to have some fun being an Everyman superhero with some unorthodox crimefighting methods and took the identity of Eatingman so symbolize himself.

 **Heroic Example:** Eatingman once saved two kids, a boy and a girl, from a big, nasty bully outside of school by stink-smokescreening him when he tried to attack and then rattling his skull with a great big burp, embarrassing the bully and making him run off dizzily. The girl thought Eatingman was the weirdest and silliest superhero ever, but the boy laughed at his methods and thanked him heartily, seeing if he could match Owen's farts with his own, which just made the girl madder.

 **Catchphrase:** "Beans, beans, are good for your heart; the more you eat, the more you fart!"


	4. Noah

**Real Name:** Noah

 **Superhero Identity:** Elephant Boy

 **Powers:** Elephant Boy can blow streams of water from a head-mounted water cannon (hidden within an elephant trunk) and stomp foes flat on the ground or shake the ground beneath his feet like an earthquake. He can also communicate with real elephants and make them stampede against villains like a small army.

 **Weaknesses:** Elephant Boy has a slightly awkward costume which somewhat impedes his ability to move nimbly. It also slows down his running speed a little bit.

 **Super Suit:** Elephant Boy wears a gray/brown "elephant suit," complete with wrinkles, padded gloves and boots like an elephant's feet, and a big mask with imitations of an elephant's ears and trunk. It also has a tail on the rear, and the suit is thick and armor-like, like leather, or an elephant's skin.

* * *

 **Back Story:** Noah once went on a vacation with his family to Kenya in-between Total Drama seasons. He ventured out alone one morning and came across a herd of elephants in the savannah. Noah kept his respectful distance from them, but then one of them saw him and came at him like a rampaging bull. Noah panicked and tried to run, but the elephant outran him and almost trampled him. He was terrified, but to his amazement, he managed to dodge it, just barely. Then another elephant sprayed him with water in the face, very hard. This experience made him fear elephants, but he also respected them to the point that he decided to teach people less deserving of good luck what it was like to be assaulted by a fearsome animal. And inevitably, his choice of animal was the elephant.

 **Heroic Example:** Elephant Boy saved a family of gorillas from poachers by aggressively pounding and kicking them with his padded fists and feet, spraying water in their faces with his "trunk," and driving them away by shaking up the ground with his rampaging stampede.

 **Catchphrase:** "Beware the mighty mammoth!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Admittedly, this may not have been one of my better efforts, at least when it comes to the back story, but I'm not sure what else there is to do with Noah that's a lot better. I hope to improve on it with future characters.


	5. Mary

**Real Name:** Mary

 **Superhero Identity:** Tablet Girl

 **Powers:** Tablet Girl can teleport herself from one electronic tablet to another. It doesn't matter whether it's Android, Apple, or otherwise. Her eyes can take digital photos or record digital videos, and their ability to download information means that she has perfect recall of anything she reads/studies on the Internet. She can use her iPad to dizzy villains with wi-fi waves, make electrical attacks, and hypnotize foes into giving up a fight and surrendering (or retreating). Finally, she's a talented acrobat in most environments, but most of all, in the city.

 **Weaknesses:** A tablet she teleports to has to be active for it to work; otherwise there's a risk of being lost in the wi-fi currents. Also, she fears using certain Samsung tablets due to their habit of igniting and exploding almost inexplicably.

 **Super Suit:** Tablet Girl wears a sleeveless, purple and yellow costume with purple boots, purple, fingerless gauntlets, a purple cape, a belt to clip her iPad to, and bat-shaped glasses.

* * *

 **Back Story:** Mary is a genius girl with great expertise and experience in mathematics and science, and also loves modern technology. One weekend evening, she was tampering with her personal iPad's interior when she tried installing a microchip of her own making, which she designed in algebra class and constructed in a tech class, into the device. She was trying to create her own personal app to install solely in her own tablet with which she could play a video game involving science fiction and math, but she got very different results. The iPad screen glowed and teleported her to another tablet, an Android tablet somewhere in Seoul. After convincing the Korean family who owned the device that she wasn't a spook or a threat, the man of the house, a technician, showed her that her iPad was infused with unique abilities to manipulate the environment around her and teleport her around the world.

Later, the family assisted her with teleporting herself back home, and Mary found herself with a super-iPad and a new purpose in life. Since then, Tablet Girl has been defending the innocent and upholding law and order with her favorite machine while continuing to get educated on the knowledge of the world.

 **Heroic Example:** Tablet Girl rescued a whole plane-ful of passengers from a crash into the Pacific Ocean she was riding when she helped them all teleport to a safe place back in Canada one by one with her iPad, and then the crew, and lastly, herself. It took a little effort to get everybody home from their rescue point, but even those who were disoriented by the teleportation were very grateful to Tablet Girl. One of the passengers was even Mary's best friend and fellow genius, Ellody.

 **Catchphrase:** "I've got the whole world in my hands."


	6. Ellody

**Real Name:** Ellody

 **Superhero Identity:** Dr. Cyberg

 **Powers:** Dr. Cyberg is a cybernetic super heroine who has a fully armored skeleton, an I.Q. of over 200, and a part-machine brain that can calculate and speculate faster and more efficiently than the Scarecrow of Oz after he got his brain. She can sting or lasso enemies with her sting-tipped whip, her part organic, part robotic brain can resist hypnotism, mind control, and persuasion, and she can unlock unique mental and physical abilities when she inserts a keycard into a slot in her wrist (e.g., fire a stun ray from her eyes, match a strong villain muscle for muscle, etc.).

 **Weaknesses:** While Dr. Cyberg is excellent at math, science, and problem solving, her brain is less talented at improvisation and creativity, making her a little weak against villains who use their instincts. She also has to keep her supply of keycards (made in a secret computer factory) under the close guard of her parents, who are aware of her superhero status. If she loses the keycards, or worse, the factory, she will be significantly more vulnerable.

 **Super Suit:** Dr. Cyberg dresses in orange spandex with red tights and boots, plus a red cape and cat-glasses, when she's doing superhero work. When in her office or factory, she wears a white lab coat over her super suit.

* * *

 **Back Story:** Dr. Cyberg has a story similar to Wolverine and Darth Vader, but less traumatic. As ordinary Ellody, she was subjected to a government experiment where her natural skeleton was turned into an armored, steel skeleton. It was an attempt to save humans from getting broken bones in accidents. Unfortunately, Ellody lost a lot of blood in surgery, and some of her organs, plus her brain, were harmed as well. She had to become the world's first cyborg, with machine organs installed and a machine brain which enhanced her already high genius, as well as a large blood transfusion.

In spite of the precariousness of the situation, Ellody managed to retain her innocence, and was greatly impressed when her new partly metal, partly real brain turned out to make her extra talented at thinking and speculating life's issues. Then she decided that she could do much for the people of the world if she used her new body to fight crime and restore peace. She adopted the name "Dr. Cyberg" and now uses her mind to cleverly outwit the half-witted henchmen of tyrannical tycoons.

 **Heroic Example:** Dr. Cyberg once invented a voice imitator which she installed in her own throat, and used it to confuse the speech between a gang of hoodlums who were holding hostages at a department store. The crooks got in a feud with each other, not knowing who said what, and then Dr. Cyberg entered and used enhanced strength and her stun rays to subdue them all. Word was, the arrested crooks had quite a time quarreling and fighting in their jail cells, almost starting a riot. Dr. Cyberg pleaded innocent to this.

 **Catchphrase:** "I'm an innovator."


	7. Dwayne

**Real Name:** Dwayne

 **Superhero Identity:** Ape Man

 **Powers:** Ape Man has massive muscles with superhuman strength, which can become three times stronger when he eats a banana. He can also speak the speech of real apes and monkeys, has fangs that can bite off fingers and hands, and he has a passion for rescuing beautiful young women, and then attempting to romance them, usually unsuccessfully. He's a little similar to King Kong.

 **Weaknesses:** Ape Man is easily distracted by feminine beauty, and sometimes it takes his attention away from more important issues. His knowledge of simian speech is also imperfect, and he occasionally misinterprets what they are trying to tell him.

 **Super Suit:** Ape Man, as best suits him, wears a brownish-black chimpanzee costume, complete with an ape-faced mask, though his muscles make him look a little more like a gorilla.

* * *

 **Back Story:** Dwayne was once on a jungle trek somewhere in central Africa, looking for adventure and a way to become less effeminate and more manly by braving the wildlife and the elements. He encountered a clan of chimpanzees and accidentally angered one of the mothers by messing around with a few of the babies. The chimps attacked him and he fled in fear.

A little while later, he rested by a rock next to a river. Suddenly, a bright light came from the forest, and he was faced with the jungle gods of central Africa, who were angry with him for endangering the endangered chimpanzees. He cowered in fear, but to his surprise, instead of destroying or damning him, the gods said that he had to atone for his actions by experiencing what it was like to be an ape by having the instincts of one himself. He was also entrusted with protecting the innocent for initially endangering the innocent to atone for his crime. Ever since then, Dwayne has donned an ape costume and fought to save lives from precarious situations, although it seems that some of the traits of King Kong have been acquired by him, too.

 **Heroic Example:** Ape Man battled a group of thugs who were attempting to assault and rape a couple of women. He knocked them around like a bunch of beach balls and convinced them to take a hike. Then he debated passionately with himself over which woman he wanted to love more. The women were relieved to be safe, but they were weirded out by Ape Man's drooling behavior, and walked away without thanking him. Nonetheless, Ape Man didn't mind, he was just glad to be a real man, and a real ape.

 **Catchphrase:** "Hoo, hoo, hoo! Ape Man to the rescue!"


	8. Junior

**Real Name:** Junior

 **Superhero Identity:** Back Talker

 **Powers:** Back Talker is a boy who absorbs powers from video games that he plays. E.g., when he plays Super Mario World, he can make tremendous jumps, stomp foes flat, and gain temporary fireball throwing/frog-like swimming/brief invincibility/etc. abilities. He can also hurt villains with sonic attacks coming from rebellious back talk, and he is a rebellious boy who thinks for himself and sometimes bends the rules and norms of being a superhero.

 **Weaknesses:** If an enemy manages to talk tougher than Back Talker, his sonic back talk is rendered void. Also, he may or may not choose the right video game to play when facing any one of his foes.

 **Super Suit:** Back Talker dresses in a navy blue tight suit with black tights, black gloves and boots, and a navy blue cape. He also wears a Robin-style mask and has the letters "BT" on his chest.

* * *

 **Back Story:** Junior was a rather "un-cool" kid for a long time at school. He tried to find ways to become popular with other kids, but most of them failed, largely due to him having an embarrassing father, whom they called "lame-o." But one afternoon, he was playing Pokémon Red and Blue at home when an unexpected flash of light briefly blinded him after he beat the Cerulean City Gym Leader. He waited a minute or two for his sight to come back, and when he did, he suddenly had the offensive abilities of a Bulbasaur, like Stun Spore and Vine Whip. Amazed, he went outside and met one of his bullies. The boy tried to beat him up, but Vine Whip and Stun Spore stunned and whipped him into shape.

Ever afterwards, Back Talker, who later learned about his harmful sonic voice when a drug pusher tried to seduce him into getting a high, has been standing up for the weak and helpless at school, and through his superhero identity, Junior has finally found popularity.

 **Heroic Example:** Back Talker helped save a second grade kid from a bully on the playground by giving the bully a piece of his sonic mind, and then used Sand Attack to disorient and scare off the coward. His teachers criticized some of his methods (the teachers had mixed feelings about Back Talker and his actions, and one of them even tried to start a crusade to have him removed from the school, like J. Jonah Jameson with Spider-Man), but he stayed because the kids loved him, and his parents had his back, especially Dwayne.

 **Catchphrase:** "When you hear the Back Talker, you're in for a stunning shocker!"


	9. Laurie

**Real Name:** Laurie

 **Superhero Identity:** Serenity

 **Powers:** Serenity's powers come from a mystical war hammer called the Faithkeeper. The sapphires in its handle grant her water attacks, ultraviolet eye-rays, and animal battle meditation, with which she can gently persuade nearby animals to fight alongside her. She can also communicate with wildlife and sling spores as ranged weapons.

 **Weaknesses:** Her hidden temper. Serenity is naturally serene, but if she's rubbed just the wrong way at the wrong time, she can become quite angry, and anger weakens her bond with nature and her concentration as a protector of life.

 **Super Suit:** Serenity wears an outfit shaped similarly to Wonder Woman's but with different colors. Her bustier is light green and has a Blue Morpho Butterfly on the center, her breastplate is bronze, her belt is darker green, and her culotte/skirt is tan.

* * *

 **Back Story:** A year before The Ridonculous Race, Laurie was traveling with her pal and fellow Vegan Miles in Austria. They had a curiosity about the deeper interior of one of Austria's ancient castles, and decided to take a fun risk and explore it. In an old, abandoned dungeon, they came upon the Faithkeeper war hammer in an otherwise empty chest, and when Laurie picked it up, she felt magic powers seeping into her skin. At first she was afraid she had just been infused with the spirit of a violent warrior, and was afraid, but later, after they went home with the hammer as a souvenir, as she feared hurting animals and nature with her powers, animals were attracted to her more than usual and the plants seemed to shine reflected natural light all over her, as if Mother Nature was personally blessing her.

Although she was uncertain exactly how the hammer gave her its powers, Laurie meditated on the subject, and she came to the conclusion that she could use her newfound power to protect the natural world. She practiced her abilities and talents privately in order to know what she could do, and ever since, Serenity has been defending everything from trees and bears to frogs and ants.

 **Heroic Example:** Serenity had several run-ins with loggers trying to destroy the South American rainforests, and she drove them back home and out of a job by rallying the beasts, birds, and creepy things of the jungle behind her to retaliate against the humans trying to eradicate their only home. Everything from spider monkeys to exotic hummingbirds to fire ants overpowered the seemingly invincible loggers and showed them that sometimes, the animal kingdom _can_ overwhelm the dominant human kingdom.

 **Catchphrase:** "I know the right path. Follow suit or fall soon!"


	10. Miles

**Real Name:** Miles

 **Superhero Name:** Princess Jentle

 **Powers:** Princess Jentle possesses an old, magic ankh which she wears around her neck, and it gives her all her powers. It's creativity can make weapons and gadgets from all kinds of fruits and vegetables, including tomatoes that, when thrown, serve as blind bombs, to blind the villains at a distance of up to 100 feet, potatoes hard enough to stun the strongest and toughest bad guys for hours, and bamboo sticks that can grab things far out of normal touching range.

 **Weaknesses:** Like herbivorous animals, Vegan Princess Jentle is more like a damsel in distress than an Amazon, meaning that if a foe is more powerful or tougher than she can handle, she is usually forced to run away like a hunted animal, although she still possesses the audacity and life preservation to defend herself and protect the innocent most of the time.

 **Super Suit:** Princess Jentle, in the style of wanting to feel closer to the spirits of nature, wears a bright green bikini-like costume, green swamp boots, green gauntlets, a green cape, and big prescription goggles to mask her face and replace her glasses.

* * *

 **Back Story:** Miles was always a gentle, but sensitive, soul who didn't like to harm any living thing that didn't deserve pain, which led to her becoming a vegan at the age of 12. She loved animals dearly, and plants too, and as a result, she had a great fear of poachers, loggers, waste dumpers, and even honorable hunters who hunt legally. She couldn't control herself when she saw a report about said people on TV, crying.

After she met her friend and fellow vegan Laurie, Laurie helped Miles learn that she could fight her fears by using the thing that the environment destroyers feared, the natural creations, and use them against them, overcoming the folks who hurt their feelings by hunting and killing. Then, Miles received an ankh from an anonymous source as a gift, and it was a magic ankh that would serve only the pure of heart who wished to preserve life without taking others, and it gave Miles the ability to turn fruits and veggies into non-lethal gadgets and weapons. Now, as Princess Jentle, Miles does her best to save the lives of millions of animals and make like-minded people happy and proud of her.

 **Heroic Example:** Princess Jentle faced and fought against a small group of rough-around-the-edges poachers in the giant Californian redwood forests who were looking to illegally kill some deer. She helped the deer get away by slowing down the poachers with blind tomatoes, and bombarded the men with potato stones to scare them off. Though animals can't talk like humans, Miles rested safe in the knowledge that her graceful friends would live a little longer.

 **Catchphrase:** "Be wary of my veggies!"


	11. Taylor

**A/N:** It must be said here that some of the _Ridonculous Race_ racers are going to be supervillains rather than superheroes; characters from the Race whom I'd consider more antagonistic than heroic will have a supervillain identity. What are superheroes without supervillains, after all? This chapter covers the first of those supervillains from TDPTRR.

By the way, if any readers are interested, I've started adding catchphrases to the superheroes in previous chapters, and will continue to do so with future heroes and villains, including this one. Check them out if you'd like.

* * *

 **Real Name:** Taylor

 **Supervillain Identity:** Cruelanity

 **Powers:** Cruelanity has the power to command ice and fire, making her double trouble in a fight. She also has shiny claws sheathed within her fingernails which pop out and slash at her foes, which she's often seen sharpening with a rough metal file, and she can conduct and manipulate electricity without being harmed by it herself.

 **Weaknesses:** Cruelanity's major weakness is water. It puts out her fires and messes up her electric attacks, as well as make her precious makeup run and her stylish hair soaked. She underestimates the value of human life in her enemies' hearts, too, like many villains.

 **Super Suit:** She dresses in a striking yellow and pink dress, tight and gleaming, has thick rouge makeup and blood-red lipstick on her face, wears lavender high heels, and carries her nail file and a big, air-tearing baton.

* * *

 **Back Story:** Taylor was born with schizophrenia and started developing sociopathy as she started growing up. She spent her whole childhood persuading her parents to spoil her, and her father fell for it and got many things for her to make her feel so much better than others. Her mother, Kelly, however, was less enthusiastic about spoiling Taylor, but unfortunately, Kelly was somewhat weak and ineffectual around her strong-willed daughter, and was coerced into humoring Taylor too. Still, Taylor grew up firmly believing that most people, including her mother, should spend more time satisfying her before themselves, and that she didn't have to do them any favors, because she saw herself as the center of the world.

As her pride and vanity increased with age, she discovered one day through some study of Greek mythology that she was apparently a spiritual descendant of Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty and pleasure, and she reached the conclusion that the world must know that she was the most beautiful of them all, and anyone whose beauty was exalted higher than hers deserved to be harshly punished. She also learned through "circumstantial accidents" that she possessed god-like powers with which she could punish her rivals as she saw fit. Now, taking the name Cruelanity, with no shame for its vile implications, Taylor and her life-size, robotic, Barbie doll army invade beauty pageants and modeling photoshoots and mess up the other womens' potential to be beautiful in their own right. She also tried to bribe or blackmail men and boys into thinking she was the fairest of all, and not their own lovers and spouses.

 **Villainous Example:** Cruelanity once had her Barbie robots abduct a large number of international female models and brought them back to her secret base, the Crue Manor. Then she used a machine to drain the beauty of the models by aging them prematurely by 15 years, and magically absorbed their beauty into her own body to retain her own youth. Finally, she dumped the models back at the fashion shoot where they were abducted with erased memories and no clues to them or the police as to how they suddenly looked older than they actually were.

 **Catchphrase:** "Don't you DARE blasphemy my vanity!"


End file.
